idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Starline
Dr. Starline was a platypus and a doctor that was fascinated with Dr. Eggman's history. Little is known about him as of yet, but he has long studied Eggman's villainous career. History Little is known about Dr. Starline; his origins remain a mystery, as do the reasons behind his fascination with Dr. Eggman. His activities before the War are unknown. During the conflict between the Resistance and Neo Metal Sonic, Starline had arranged the abduction of Mr. Tinker (an amnesiac, kind-hearted persona of Dr. Eggman), sending the brothers Rough and Tumble to acquire him. Operating out of one of Eggman's secret bases, Starline observed Eggman in his current state, realising that his Mr. Tinker personality was the result of the trauma of the last defeat he had suffered at Sonic the Hedgehog's hands. Using a combination of hypnotherapy and torturous electro-shock treatments, Starline attempted to restore Eggman's original personality. At first, it seemed his treatment was going nowhere as Eggman's new persona persisted, but after Metal Sonic had returned to the base, Eggman touched the killer robot's chassis and his true persona re-emerged with no memory of his time as Mr. Tinker. Once Eggman had come to his senses, Starline introduced himself and explained to the doctor how he had found him. Eggman was eager to get back to work and accepted the assistance that Starline offered, impressed with his efforts. As Eggman began working on his Metal Virus project, Starline was allowed command of Metal Sonic and a squad of Badniks, taking them on a mission to clear out one of Eggman's old bases at Frozen Peak. It was expected that Sonic and the Resistance would interfere, which would serve as an opportunity to guage Starline's ability in battling the hedgehog. Starline and Metal Sonic began clearing the Frozen Peak base and, as expected, Sonic showed up, accompanied by Silver. Starline did not engage in combat directly, instead using his Warp Topaz to generate wormholes and redirect Sonic's attacks and sending Metal Sonic to do the dirty work. During the conflict, Starline let on to Sonic that Eggman had recovered and was concocting his latest and greatest scheme. Starline warped Sonic and Silver to the other side of the mountain, giving his Badnik force time to finish their work. The two hedgehogs reappeared quickly and Sonic tackled Starline to the ground, demanding the details of Eggman's latest plan. Starline feigned surrender, telling Sonic that everything he wanted to know was stored inside a vault within the base, giving them a code to unlock it. Silver went into the base, but then Starline revealed that he had planted explosives inside and the code he had just given would trigger them. Sonic let go of Starline and ran into the base to get Silver out, but the explosives then went off. Starline was pleased but surprised that he had seemingly defeated Sonic so easily, opening a wormhole back to Eggman's base. Eggman grabbed Starline and throttled him, outraged that the platypus had used such "barbaric" means to kill Sonic and expressed his need to prove his superiority to his life-long nemesis. He then revealed on a monitor that Sonic and Silver had survived the explosion. When Eggman asked Starline what he had wanted from the old base, Starline told him that he was collecting what he considered to be treasured collectibles of the doctor's legacy. Appearance Dr. Starline is an anthropomorphic platypus with light gray fur and a gray-black bill. He has three long bands of hair atop his head with a dark stripe on one of them. He also has blood-red eyes. Starline has rather sophisticated-looking attire, most notably a magenta-coloured jacket with violet arms, shoulders and collar. He wears circular glasses similar to Dr. Eggman's, though his have yellow lenses. Starline also wears a pair of black gloves that compliment his webbed hands; the left glove carries the Warp Topaz, a round, orange jewel with a red spiral pattern, and is adorned with golden caps on the fingertips. Finally, Starline wears black boots which have a red and yellow triangular pattern decorating the soles. Personality Dr. Starline is suave and sophisticated most of the time, exuding an arrogant sense of pride in his intellect and abilities. Though he considers himself brilliant, he willingly submits himself to Dr. Eggman's command, hinting towards a sycophantic personality. Starline has supposedly made a career out of studying the behaviour of Dr. Eggman and has shown great admiration towards him. He helped Eggman recover his true personality following the doctor's stint as Mr. Tinker and happily offered his services to the mad tyrant, gladly following whatever command Eggman gave him. Starline's fanaticism also extends to collecting old technology that Eggman has discarded, though it is currently unknown if Starline merely collects these objects or has another use for them. Abilities Dr. Starline is highly intelligent, perhaps moreso than Eggman, though he willingly submits his services to Eggman rather than strike out on his own. He has shown to be a capable psychologist and has made his career out of studying Eggman. He has knowledge of hypnotic therapy techniques as well as torture, having subjected Mr. Tinker to sadistic electro-shock therapy in order to restore Eggman's true personality. Using the Warp Topaz on his glove, Starline can generate spatial wormholes that allow him or others to travel great distances around the world in an instant. He has even used these wormholes in combat, using them to protect himself by redirecting Sonic's attacks. Relationships Dr Eggman Friends/allies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Eggman Empire **Badniks *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk Enemies * Sonic the Hedgehog * Resistance Background Information References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Anthropromorphic Animals